Kuroko no basket- light and shadow
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: Kuroko meets up with his old light, how will he react? How will his new light react?


The relationship between light and shadow is seemingly inseparable. Seemingly. As long as one is there, the other will also accompany. Right? Wrong. That is not always the case. That's what kuroko had thought, and then he had a rude awakening.

Aomine was kurokos light. Was. Kuroko loved aomine. He was his light. Was. And not just in basketball, in life. Aomine had helped kuroko, until the day he started to become distant.

Kuroko saw it coming, how could he not? Aomine was extremely strong and had a natural skill that he could comprehend completely. Kuroko could have stopped it, but he fooled himself into thinking everything was okay when it obviously wasn't. Not anymore.

One day, seemingly out of nowhere, aomine finally told kuroko his worth.

"I don't need you anymore kuroko. I work on my own and I don't need you. Even though we are lovers, that doesn't change the fact that you are useless when it comes to my basketball."

That hit kuroko like a rock in the face, he widened his eyes and felt years approaching. He just got up out of his chair and turned to leave.

"Aomine, I'm sorry." He mumbled as he left. Left his light. His friend. His lover.

But that was back then, now it's different. Kuroko has a new light, kagami.

Kuroko swore to himself, he wouldn't let the same thing happen with kagami. Never. He would prevent anything like that with all of his power.

Kuroko and kagami were walking together, a little distance between them and the rest of the seiren team as they searched for food.

"Kuroko, has something been bothering you latley?" Kagami asked as he watched the bluenette walk beside him.

"No, I'm fine. Why?" Kuroko said as he kept his neutral facial expression.

"Liar..."

"Huh?"

"Your lying to me, aren't you?"

Kuroko sighed as he tried his best to keep his emotionless expression.

"I'm fine kagami, even if I wasn't, why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm wondering. Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying."

Kagami took one last look at kuroko before sighing and giving up.

"Whatever."

Kuroko and kagami continued to walk as the whole team came to a stop. When they approached closer to the team they saw what it was that they were looking at.

Kise and aomine. Kuroko widened his eyes and quickly returned to his emotionless expression.

"Hello~" kise said as he waved to the seiren team.

Kuroko and kagami were in the front of the team now, how did that happen?

Kise looked at kagami and kuroko and his face beamed even more and he ran over to kuroko and hugged him.

"Kurokochii~ it's been so long~"

"Kise, your heavy, please get off of me."

"So mean!"

Kise ruffled kurokos light blue hair and a continued smiling.

Kagami glared at aomine the entire time and aomine returned the gesture. Kuroko watched the two as if they were having a heavy debate when in reality it was dead silence.

Seiren watched aomine and kagami as well as kise kept clinging to kuroko, seeming oblivious to the situation.

"Tetsuya, is this supposed to be your new light?" Aomine said as he looked at kuroko now with his death glare.

Kuroko kept his emotionless expression as he nodded his head. Kagami looked over at aomine and kuroko. He walked over to kuroko and wrapped his arm around kurokos shoulder and smirked.

"That's right, he's replaced you."

"Tetsuya, you should have found yourself a brighter light than this. Or better yet come back to me." Aomine said as he smirked and caught everyone's attention, even kises.

Kuroko widened his eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Aomine had asked his to come back to him? What? Wasn't he the one who told him to leave? What was happening?

Kuroko lost his composure and showed emotion spark through. He gripped his fists and gritted his teeth, everyone widened their eyes as a response, except aomine. Aomine was one of the few people who could get a reaction out of kuroko, and that's exactly what he was getting.

"You were the one who threw me away like trash! Am I just something for you to use when you get bored?!"

"I want you back, tetsuya." Aomine said, calmly as he walked a little closer.

"Don't you come near me! Do you have any idea what you did to me! Aomine you were my light! My everything! And you just tossed me to the side! I was, I was so lost without you. And now, now that I've come so close to moving on you decide to yank me back down again?" Kuroko let a tear stream down his face "I've wanted you back for so long, so long I've felt like crap. Then, I find this new team. This new beginning. These new friends. And my new light."

Everyone stared wide eyed at kuroko, even aomine. Kuroko looked up at aomine with tear stained cheeks as he smiled and continued forming tears.

"No, of course not. You were always so far away from me aomine, you were the thing I wanted most and now I've realized that I shouldn't have been chasing you for so long. It was pathetic of me wasn't it?" Kuroko laughed lightly as tears streamed down his cheek again.

"Pathetic?" Aomine said.

"Yes, pathetic. Pathetic for me to chase after something so at out of reach. Not just you, but basketball too."

"Oi." Kagami said lightly.

"I continue playing, for so many years, and I haven't improved at all. I've just gotten in everyone's way."

"Oi..."

"Pathetic really, to keep trying at something that I am horrible at. I drag everyone down, really I'm just a handicap, an obstacle. I'm useless really."

"Oi!" Kagami yelled as he slapped kuroko.

Kuroko fell to the ground and felt the part of his cheek that kagami had hit.

"What was that for kagami?"

"You are wrong!" Kagami yelled as everyone watched.

Kuroko looked up at kagami with tears and a smile "how am I wrong kagami? I can't score, I can't run, I can't last long, all I can do is past, and anyone can do that much."

Kagami gripped his hands into fists and grabbed kuroko by the collar and shoved him against a nearby wall.

"You know what? You are right. You are pathetic. But not for the reasons you think."

"Excuse me?"

"Your pathetic because you don't see what you do. It is true that you aren't the most athletic, but you sure as hell are not a handicap not are you an obstacle. You are an inspiration, a dedicated person, a, a shadow. My shadow."

Kuroko widened his eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arms around kagami and hugged him, crying.

Kagami hugged him back and rested his head on kurokos head, taking in the sweet sent of vanilla.

"Thank you..."

"Better now?"

"Yes, yes I am"


End file.
